Demon Magic - On Hold -
by SavageQueenPony
Summary: Meimi Haneoka is revealed to be someone dangerous! Will her most important people help her or will they betray her? Dark Meimi/Dark Saint Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Meimi Haneoka was walking the street with her mother, Eimi Haneoka. "So, Mother? Why did you want me to come with you?" She asked. Meimi's orange hair seem to flow with the wind.

"I need to tell you something, Meimi. It's really important and dangerous at the same time." Eimi tells Meimi.

"Why?" She asked. Eimi looked at her only daughter.

"Because you can't tell everybody this." Eimi answered. Meimi wanted to know what was bothering her mother.

"What is it, Mother?" Meimi asked. Eimi watched her daughter with sad eyes.

You're D.M.H." She tells Meimi. Meimi's eyes widen.

"D.M.H?" She asked.

"Demon Meimi Haneoka." She answered. Meimi was shocked. She was confused and frightened.

"What does that mean?" She asked finally.

"It means that you are the destroyer of the world." Eimi tells Miemi.

"Destroyer? But, I have friends." Meimi tells Eimi. Eimi gave a sad smile.

"I know and only one of them can help you." Eimi revealed.

"Who?" Meimi asked immediately. Eimi frowned.

"I can't tell you that." She answered.

"Why not?" Meimi demanded.

"Because it's for you to find out, Meimi." Eimi told Meimi sharply. Meimi gasped. Eimi stepped closer to Meimi and she hugged her. Meimi could only cry as hot tears spilled out from her eyes.

"Then what am I? Am I human? Or a demon?" Meimi asked all of the questions she wanted to ask. Eimi frowned.

"You are my daughter. That's what you are." Eimi tells Meimi, avoiding the questions. Meimi knew this, but she didn't push the issue. She was upset, but then she felt rage consuming her entire being. She growled, shocking Eimi. Her hair turned black and her eyes turned black. Her nails grew longer and sharper. She also had a tattoo on her entire left and right arms. Eimi gasped in shock and surprise. This was D.M.H.!

"..." D.M.H didn't speak as she watched Eimi's movements. Black fire covered her hands as she prepared to attack. Eimi quickly reacted and she put a seal on D.M.H's forehead. The seal caused the demonic power to disappear for the time being and Meimi fainted into her mother's arms. She sighed in relief.

"She needs help." Eimi whispered.

 **Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone enjoys this 2 part chapter. This is Part 1!**

Operation: Finding the One Part 1

After Meimi came to, she decided to find the one who can help her. She decided to try Daiki first. He promised her that she could see him work, after all. Meimi walked to his house and she knocked on the door. Daiki answered it and he let Meimi come in. "Mr. Asuka already left, Asuka Jr?" Meimi asked.

"Yeah, he did. Since today's Saturday, I decided to go in at 11:30." He answered. Meimi looked at the time and she sighed.

"Asuka Jr, it's 11:00." Meimi says, sighing. Asuka Jr panicked and he ran with Meimi following behind him. She sweatdropped at his antics. Asuka Jr made to the police station early and Meimi decided to go get breakfast. She noticed Seira talking to someone, presumably a grown man. She growled and she walked away. _Whoever she's talking to is not my business._ She thought. After she ate breakfast, she went back to the police station and Asuka gently tugged her along for a robbery case. "Where are we going?" Meimi asked.

Daiki turned to look at her. "The Bank of Seika." He answered dumbly. Meimi growled in anger.

"I didn't know that, baka." She hissed. Daiki flinched.

"Hai, hai." He tells her, fearfully. She followed Asuka Jr to the Bank and when they got there, they got three robbers stealing money. Meimi just shook her head.

"They're criminals." She whispered. She ran to take one of them out, which she did successfully. One of the remaining two robbers had a gun and he shot a bullet towards Meimi. Meimi moved, but the bullet grazed her arm, causing her to wince. "Ow." She mumbled. Asuka Jr saw this and he tackled the robber with the gun down. The gun fell out the robber's hand and the last robber took it and ran outside. Meimi saw this and she ran to chase down the robber. The robber was looking for someone to take hostage. His hopes were a young schoolgirl or a nun. He chose the nun and Seira didn't see the man coming. All she felt was a gun on her head and her body being grabbed. She let out a yelp and she looked at the man in fright. Meimi quickly stopped.

"Not so brave now, are you?" The man asked Meimi. Meimi looked at Seira and Seira looked at her.

"Meimi-chan." Seira whispered. The man smirked as he heard Seira.

"Ah, is this your friend?" He asked Meimi. Meimi's body shook. She was angry. She ran at the man and she attacked him with punches to his face. In her assault, the man had released Seira. When this happened, Meimi stepped back in front of Seira. Seira hugged Meimi and Meimi calmed down instantly.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt." Seira tells Meimi. Meimi's pants turned to small breaths. Daiki ran towards them and he looked at Seira.

"Alright Meimi, thanks for helping. Go home." He ordered. Meimi nodded.

"I will. Thanks, Daiki." She tells him. Daiki blushed.

"Y-Yes." He answered. Meimi sighed and she walked Seira home. When Meimi went home, she collapsed on her bed, tired. _It wasn't Daiki._ She thought sadly. She went to sleep.

The next morning, Meimi decided to see if Rina was the one. Rina blew her off everytime she asked to go somewhere. "Fine, be a bitch." Meimi hissed at Rina. Rina gasped and she glared at Meimi. "I'm only trying to make friends with you, but, you are impossible." Miemi stated, glaring at Rina.

"Really?" Rina asked. Meimi kept her glare.

"Leave me alone, Rina." Meimi tells Rina. Rina left her alone and Meimi sighed. _Rina's not the one either._ She thought.


End file.
